Knuckles the Echidna
by Coraline15
Summary: This is my version of Knuckles' life and how he met Sonic and Tails. Many new adventures await for the young guardian. Make sure to R&R. Please 'n Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Knuckles the Echidna

(The Adventure Begins)

_**Disclaimers: All Sonic X and other characters are owned by SEGA and Archie Comics and are copied without permission. I do not own any of the characters I will mention; except for Miyah the Echidna. I have made this story for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's Note: This is one of my very first Sonic stories I've ever done so don't judge me badly on how it's written. I am also not that great with character roles so they may be out of character in a lot of parts of the story. This is also the first story that takes place around Knuckles. This story talks about my idea of Knuckles' life before and how he meets Sonic and Tails. I had thought of this idea while I was down at my cousin's house for New Years.

This story is a little epic and can be a bit dramatic. So if you're not into that kind of stuff or you get upset easily, do not continue reading this story. But those who aren't may continue. (Rated PG-13 for drama.)

Part One

The onyx black sky soon became a deep lavender as a golden sun began to peek over the horizon of a peaceful, quiet forest. A crimson blaze tinged the pink and orange clouds as the sun slowly ascended into sky; casting its radiant glow into the grass and trees below. Down below, the gentle sounds of birds filled the forest with a soft harmony. Large white and lilac butterflies flittered and danced through the moist warm air; one of which soon perched on a small pink and white flower; which like most of the forest, was covered with morning dew. All seemed peaceful. Just then, there was a rush of wind as a well-aged male echidna with Coquelicot(orangey red) fur ran through the grass and trees. He was dressed in a golden brown tribal attire; along with a pair of white spiky gloves. He had topaz blue eyes; which were looking straight ahead along his path. His name was Locke the Echidna. The rising sun's light seemed to drench Locke's fur with its brilliant glow as he continued running at a decent speed. Before long, the trees came to an end and he could see a large village before him. Near the village on the right was a tall Mayan stone alter. Atop was a large green jewel; which glistened in the now shimmering sunlight. Many other echidnas were busy around the village. Locke made his way toward the alter where a small bungalow rested left of the alter. He had left to patrol the area for safety of the village. Locke made his way inside. A somewhat younger female echidna rested in a bed. She had raspberry and crimson fur and was wearing a tribal attire much like Locke; only snow-white instead of golden brown. Her name was Lara-Le. Lara-Le glanced up at Locke with her warming silvery-green eyes as she held a small bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Locke." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I have been gone for a long time." Locke apologized; coming to the bedside. "There were very important matters that needed to be dealt with."

"It's quite alright." Lara-Le replied.

Locke embraced her affectionately.

"I have had company." She smiled; removing some of the blanket.

Locke smiled in shock and joy as he saw what was beneath them. The baby echidna had bright crimson fur, tan muzzle, and a moon mark was on his chest. The baby echidna soon opened his violet eyes sleepily and let out small yawn. The baby echidna smiled and let out a small, happy squeal as he saw Locke's face. Locke smiled as he gazed down at him. He soon turned to his wife.

"He's wonderful, Lara." Locke stated; filled with joy.

Lara-Le reflected his smile. Locke reached his hand out to his son, and the baby echidna soon gripped Locke's finger with his small hand. It was then that Locke noticed a small pair of spikes where his knuckles were.

"He has the spikes of the guardian." Lara-Le smiled.

"He will be the next to guard the Master Emerald." Locke agreed; smiling as well. He then took his son gently into his arms. "What should we name him?" Locke then asked.

"Well," Lara began. "I think his name should be..." She thought for a short moment. "Knuckles." She replied.

Locke thought for a second and soon smiled.

"Knuckles." He repeated; glancing down at the baby in his arms. "Knuckles the Echidna."

He then gently passed the newborn back to his wife. Lara-Le took him in her arms. She covered him with the blanket and smiled as she kissed his forehead. The baby echidna; now known as Knuckles soon closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Knuckles the Echidna

Part Two

Time came and went and Knuckles grew older as months went by. The rain that had begun to fall late in the night had soon faded into a drizzle. Early that morning, the echidna villagers were sound asleep; but one, however, was soon wide awake. A young male echidna with bright crimson fur, tan muzzle and a moon mark on his chest; which was covered a bit by his honey brown tribal attire stood outside one of the small bungalows. Along with is outfit there was a pair of spiky gloves. He smiled as he gazed out into the sunrise; admiring the colors of orange and red that painted the sky above him. The young echidna turned back toward the bungalow and ran inside.

"Hey, Dad!" He called as he ran into a room where well-aged male echidna with Coquelicot fur and well-aged female echidna with raspberry and crimson fur were sound asleep.

Locke and Lara-Le continued to sleep; not seeming to hear the boy's calls.

"Dad!" The echidna called again. When nothing happened, the young echidna leapt onto the bed, causing the two to wake with a start.

"Knuckles!" Locke yelped in shock as he and his wife were awoken so suddenly.

Knuckles smiled back at him with innocence in his excited violet eyes.

"You said you'd take me around the village today." Knuckles replied. Locke soon smiled.

"So I _have_." He stated; ruffling Knuckles dreads with one hand.

Soon, Knuckles got off the bed as Locke let out a big yawn. Locke got ready and soon met up with his son; who stood outside the bungalow.

"Ready?" Locke asked.

"Yeah!" Knuckles smiled; looking up at his father.

On that note, Knuckles and Locke headed out into the village while Lara-Le stood near the door of their home; a smile on her face. Before long, she headed inside. Meanwhile, Locke and Knuckles were continued down a path through the village. All around them, many of the other echidnas were soon busy at work around the village. As they walked on, Locke told Knuckles about the village's history and heritage; as well as Angel Island and the emerald's power.

"Wow." Knuckles replied; after what he had been told. "So, in every generation there's someone chosen to be the _guardian_?"

"That's _right_, son," Locke replied.

They soon made their way up the steps of the alter; where another echidna was watching over the emerald. When Locke let himself and Knuckles be known to the echidna watching the emerald, the guardian soon let them by and the father and son were soon allowed to approach the jewel.

"Someday, Knuckles; _you_ will be here to guard the emerald; as well as the _village_." As Locke said this, Knuckles placed a hand on the large jewel; feeling its smooth texture beneath his fingertips.

The high sun seemed to make the emerald glitter in its bright light. Locke smiled as he gazed at his ten-year-old son. After a moment he spoke.

"Well, we should head back." Locke started. "We have many _things_ to do."

"Okay, Dad." Knuckles smiled. The two of them began to head down the alter.

As they began to leave, Locke talked to the guardian and followed his son down the steps.

"Well, I should head out on patrol for the morning." Locke stated; when they had finished their descent.

"Can _I_ come?" Asked Knuckles; looking up at him.

Locke took a moment; but soon spoke.

"You should go back to the _village_, Knuckles." Locke replied.

"Why?" Knuckles asked; a frown forming.

"Where I have to go is very far and might be _dangerous_." Locke explained. "I'll meet you back later." He finished.

"Oh... Okay." Knuckles replied; a bit sad.

Soon, he smiled.

"I'll meet you later then." He stated.

Soon, he gave his father a loving hug and began down the trail. Locke watched him leave. But soon turned toward the woods and began his way down the trails. Occasionally, he glanced back at the village. The sun's bright glow bathed the grass and trees from its place in the sky. As Locke continued walking, something soon caught his attention. Locke soon stopped and listened for any type of sounds around him. He soon gazed up as he soon heard the faint sound of birds heading toward him. The birds flew overhead; squawking frightfully as they headed from the direction Locke had been planning to patrol that morning. Locke soon felt his blood run cold as he then heard the sound of a roaring engine. Without a second thought, Locke turned tails and raced down the path toward the village. Finally reaching his destination, Locke ran out into the open. The other echidnas stopped what they were doing as they turned toward him.

"We're under attack!" He shouted. "Everyone take cover!" The other villagers abandoned their work and began to do what Locke had told them.

Without warning, a large net soon shot out from some of the nearby trees, catching one of the echidnas off guard and knocking him roughly to the ground! Locke soon turned to see men emerging from the forest. Another net was launched; but just barely missed catching Locke. Locke ran to his family's bungalow; where Lara-Le was. Lara-Le, meanwhile had been busy around the house, when she heard a big commotion outside. Lara-Le ran outside and stopped to the horror of what awaited her. There were swarms of men attacking the village. A few of the echidnas ran for cover while others tried to fight back; only to get captured in large nets. Among the panic, was Lara-Le's only son.

"Knuckles!" She called; running out into the chaos.

Knuckles ran through the panicking crowd of villagers.

"Mom!" Knuckles called.

"Knuckles!" Lara-Le continued to yell.

Knuckles continued running. Before long, the mother and son were together once more. Lara-Le threw her arms around her son; embracing him tightly. Just then, a large net dropped from above; trapping them both. Locke ran to their side; trying to rip apart the net but was soon struck in the back of the head with something hard. Locke collapsed to the ground.

"Dad!" Knuckles shouted.

"Take what you can to the ship!" One of the men yelled.

Two of the men lifted Lara and Knuckles' net and began to carry them away. The captured echidnas were soon loaded into a hover ship. Then, with the roar of rocket engines, Lara-Le and Knuckles were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles the Echidna

Part Three

Months came and went as Lara-Le and Knuckles sat near the one of the walls of an unknown ship. Two years had soon passed since Knuckles and his mother were taken from their island... Their home. Knuckles solemnly gazed out one of the ship's windows. Knuckles wondered if he would ever see the island... Or his father again. _'Dad.'_ Knuckles thought sadness beginning to take over. Knuckles continued to think as he stared out the window.

Earlier in those months that had passed, Knuckles and his mother had soon discovered who these men were that had taken them. They were in fact group of bounty hunters; out to capture any creature with uniqueness and intelligence to be taken and sold for money around the world.

Knuckles stared out the window as he continued to think. After a few moments, Knuckles turned back to his mother; who was resting against the wall. With many of the other echidnas transported to other ships and elders who had passed on, it had now come down to only Knuckles and his mother. Lara-Le's raspberry and crimson fur had become a bit pale and she seemed to be very tired.

"Mom?" Knuckles asked. "Are you okay?"

Lara-Le looked up at him; her eyes tired and filled with sorrow.

"Knuckles." Lara-Le began.

She pulled him into a hug.

"Everything's going to be alright." She told him.

Knuckles returned her hug. As he continued to embrace her, Lara-Le was soon deep in thought. After what seemed like an eternity, she let her son go and began to pull at the chains on her wrists.

"Mom?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm getting us out of here." His mother replied.

With some effort, her chains soon broke. Soon after breaking free, Lara-Le then broke Knuckles chains as well. The mother and son soon made their way out of their small prison. The two of them ran out onto the deck. "Now all we need is to get off the ship and-" Lara's sentence was soon cut off as an alarm began to sound throughout the ship and guards began to swarm on the deck. Lara-Le turned to her son.

"Knuckles, now's your chance; you have to go!" Lara-Le urged him. Knuckles stood awestruck.

"But, I-"

"Knuckles, listen to me." Lara-Le began. "You are our only hope for Angel Island."

Tears filled Knuckles' eyes.

"I love you, Mom." Knuckles stated; placing his arms around her.

"Oh Knuckles... I love you so much." His mother said pulling him into a hug.

Just then, a swarm of guards formed around them.

"Knuckles, Run!" His mother urged.

"But Mom-" Knuckles started.

"Run, Knuckles!" Lara-Le shouted.

"But-"

"Knuckles, go! Now!" Lara-Le ordered.

Hesitating at first, Knuckles nodded sadly and took off as one of the guards grabbed for him, but Knuckles dodged quickly and took off down the deck. As Knuckles ran, Lara-Le longingly watched her only son escape as the guards held her; refusing to let her go. _'Saints. Protect our son.'_ She prayed, as her sorrow filled eyes watched her son vanish from sight; more guards on pursuit.

Knuckles ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He turned in fear as he saw more of the guards hot on his heels. Knuckles soon came to a halt as he came to the end of the deck. The rushing water seemed to be miles down below. Knuckles stared down in awe and fear. Knuckles soon turned as he saw the men closing in. Seeing his only chance, Knuckles turned back toward the open water, took a deep breath, and leapt off into the water below. From where he had been positioned, the drop was in fact nearly thirty feet up. As Knuckles fell remnants of the wind began to catch beneath his dreads; slowing him down slightly before he landed in the water below with a muffled splash.

Atop of the deck, the guards stared down to where the young echidna fell.

"Sir! The young echidna _escaped_!" One of the men shouted as they saw their leader coming toward them; Lara-Le in tow.

The leader was a large bellied man in a red and black suit and a oversized auburn mustache. His name was Dr. Eggman.

"What is the report?" He asked.

"He jumped off the _deck_ and landed in the water!"

"Well," The leader began. "There's nothing we can _do_ for the little one." He stated.

He soon turned back to Lara-Le.

"But I still have the _mother_." He smiled evilly. "She will be worth our trouble."

Lara-Le's eyes filled with hopelessness as she hung her head.

"Take her back to the cargo hold." The leader commanded.

The men nodded and began to drag Lara-Le back to her prison. When they were gone, Eggman turned back to the water.

"It's a pity you had to _leave_." He said. Soon, an evil smile spread. "But at least your dear _mom_ is still here."

He then, turned back toward the deck and began to walk away. Down below, a small figure soon emerged from the rushing water; taking in a breath of air. Soon, Knuckles looked up to see the ship flying away. As he treaded the water, he could see the sun descending over the horizon. As the sun set, Knuckles could see land not too far away.

With his best efforts, Knuckles began to swim toward the shore; the current seeming to head the opposite direction. No matter how tough the current was, he continued on through the descending darkness.

A/N: I know this kinda seems like it wouldn't make any sense what with Dr. Eggman being a bounty hunter and stuff. But I hope this doesn't make you mad :( Anyways, Please Read & Review :D


	4. Chapter 4

Knuckles the Echidna

Part Four

After many hours, the sun began to rise in the onyx black sky. The sky soon became a deep lavender as a golden sun began to peek over the horizon of a peaceful, quiet forest. A crimson blaze tinged the pink and orange clouds as the sun slowly ascended into sky; casting its radiant glow onto the water and sand below. The gentle sounds of waves echoed through the morning air as the water lapped at the sun bleached sand.

The beach seemed deserted; except for one lone figure; which laid sprawled out in the sand. The figure was a young creature with bright crimson fur and tan muzzle. It wore a honey brown tribal attire of some sorts. One thing that was unique about the creature was that it also wore a pair of spiky gloves. It was Knuckles. Knuckles had managed to make it to shore. Now he laid where he was; his feet rippling the coming waves that lapped at his body.

Before long, he began to stir and soon opened his tired violet eyes; only to close them again as the bright light met his vision. Finally having his eyes adjust to the light, Knuckles began to get to his hands and knees. He felt a bit tired and stiff from what he had been through. Droplets of sea water cascaded down his face.

After a few moments, Knuckles forced himself to his feet and began to look around. Knuckles glanced over toward where he had come. He was quickly blinded by the silvery water as it reflected the hot sun. Knuckles held an arm up to shade his eyes as he squinted off into the horizon. All he could see was the open sea stretching out to no end. Before long, he turned his attention toward another direction. A thick forest of trees and bushes met his vision.

Soon remembering his quest, Knuckles decided to continue on. As he made his way through, his sluggish feet sank in the sand as he stepped between the tangled roots of trees. As far as he could tell, there seemed to be no one around. Knuckles continued to walk through the forest around him; growing more and more tired. The hot sun was unbearable and he had just swum a very long way.

As Knuckles went on, he soon collapsed underneath the fronds of some large, rough-barked tree as a wave of dizziness struck him. Knuckles sat beneath the tree, taking in what he could from the shade. Forcing his eyes open after a few moments, Knuckles turned his attention to what was around him. Soon, he spotted something resting on the ground near the tree roots he was resting was a greenish, round object. Knuckles soon held in his hands. It was a coconut. He had been told by his parents that the juices inside the nut were a good source of vitamin C as well as energy.

Thinking a bit, Knuckles continued to turn over the fruit; inspecting its condition. It seemed to be fine. After confirming it perfectly okay, Knuckles began to try to find a way to get through the tough outer shell. Though his parents had once told him; Knuckles had forgotten how. Without thinking it through, Knuckles began to use his teeth to try puncturing holes in hard as he tried, his teeth only slipped along the smooth surface of the nut. Knuckles could feel exhaustion tugging at him as he tried to chew into the outer hull of the nut.

Growing frustrated, Knuckles tossed it on the ground before getting up and using all his strength to strike the nut with one of his spiked gloves. To his surprise, there was a hollow snap as his spikes went through the shell and the coconut stuck to his glove. A bit dazed as first, Knuckles pulled at the nut and with some effort pulled it off to see two large punctures left behind.

"Well, _that_ helps." Knuckles commented.

He held the fruit up to his mouth, feeling a rush of sugar as the juice ran over his tongue. He gulped selfishly until there was no more left. The moment he had finished, Knuckles felt a rush run through his body; causing him to shiver slightly as he dropped the nut. Turning his head, he could see the beach where he had been moments ago. After a moment or two, Knuckles remembered what needed to be done and began his way down the path through the jungle.

A/N: This part is kinda short But I hope to get the next part up soon. Please Read and Review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Knuckles the Echidna

Part Five

Days came and went and Knuckles was seeing no end to the jungle he had been walking through; occasionally stopping to rest during the night and surviving off the fruit that grew around him. Many of which being coconuts and bananas. Knuckles had found it easier to break through the nuts' shells with his spikes and able to drink the juices inside.

While on his way through, Knuckles' clothes caught on many of the sharp thorns and jagged rocks; tearing many places of his outfit and occasionally giving many cuts and scrapes; but nothing serious. No matter how exhausted or sore he got, he knew he had to keep moving.

After what seemed like an eternity, Knuckles soon saw the trees end and he found an open field filled with many types of flowers. Many of which being a mix of blues and violets; which seemed to gleam in the bright sun. Knuckles gazed at the endless flowerbed before snapping back to reality of what needed to be done.

Moving through the flowers, Knuckles continued to think of everything he had gone through so far. First he had been taken from his home only to be kept as a prisoner for nearly two years. Then, he had to leave his mother behind in order to escape and then had swum for a good half hour; only to collapse from exhaustion, and now he was walking for what seemed to be forever and not knowing where he was headed. Knuckles stopped for a moment. He wondered if his mother was alright. He missed her so much.

Soon, Knuckles began to make his way through the field; heading in the direction the sun set; continuing on. Day soon turned to night. As he continued walking, Knuckles soon turned his gaze toward the night sky. Stopping for a moment, he stood watching the stars above him. Soon, a light streaked through the heavens. Knuckles followed the light with his sad violet eyes until it was out of sight. His mother had always told him of the light was often the spirit or soul of the ones they had loved that had finally been freed from the world they had been trapped in. Knuckles let his head fall toward the ground as tears soon left his tightly shut eyes.

"Mom..." He managed. "I'm sorry." Knuckles began to sob.

He soon fell to his knees as he wept over the loss of his mother. Before long, a soft voice filled the air around him.

"Knuckles." It whispered.

Knuckles choked back another sob as the voice came again. The voice was very feminine and seemed warm and kind. Knuckles glanced up as a stray tear slipped down his face.

"Mom?" He asked; looking up at the sky.

He could see the stars shining brightly. After a few moments, he could see them forming into a constellation that seemed to take a familiar form.

"Mom?" Knuckles asked again. "Is that you?" The constellation seemed to smile.

"Knuckles, you are very brave." She told him. "You faced all odds. You will become a great guardian and protect all those in need."

As she was speaking, wind seemed to blow through Knuckles dreads as he gazed up at his mother in the stars.

"Now you must continue your journey."

"Mom, I..." Knuckles paused for a moment. "I really _miss_ you." Knuckles said tearfully.

Lara-La smiled as another soft wind brushed her son's face.

"I'm still with you, Knuckles." She told him. "I'll never leave you." She assured him. "You will face many dangers on your journey." Lara-Le told him. "You must promise that you will keep the island safe no matter what the cost."

Knuckles closed his eyes; nodding as his tears continued to fall. He wiped his tears away and looked up once more; straightening himself up.

"I will Mom," He replied. "I promise."

Lara-Le smiled at him warmingly as she began to fade from sight.

"I promise." Knuckles repeated as he laid down in the soft grass.

Closing his eyes, Knuckles soon went to sleep.

A/N: I know I said it was a family/adventure story, but as it had said at the beginning it was also a drama in the writer's note :) So I hope this doesn't get you confused

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Knuckles the Echidna

Part Six

As the sun began to rise, Knuckles was soon awoken by a blast in the distance. Opening his eyes, Knuckles glanced up to see the different shades of pinks and reds that painted the sky above him. Knuckles soon shifted his gaze down toward the horizon. There seemed to be an unusual plume of smoke ascending into the dawn.

Rising to his feet, Knuckles continued to survey the scene. When another blast soon sounded and another plume began to rise, Knuckles' eyes grew in shock before a flash of determination flashed through them. Without a second thought, Knuckles took off toward the rising smoke. As he ran closer, Knuckles could hear the blasts becoming louder and the smoke becoming clearer.

After running for a near half-hour, Knuckles soon reached small forest of thick trees; though this seemed less dense than the jungle he had been in not too long ago. The young echidna continued on but soon stopped when he reached a clearing where a battle seemed to be taking place. Many placing in the ground were reduced to ask from the resent blasts that had taken place.

Knuckles soon turned and looked on in shock as he saw a somewhat large metallic creature standing there. The creature seemed to be nearly twenty feet high and ten feet in diameter and looked somewhat like a lizard of some sorts. The monster let out an enormous roar as it was struck by a flash of blue. At first, Knuckles couldn't tell what it was; since it was moving super fast. But when the figure landed, Knuckles soon got a good look at the figure.

It was a young male hedgehog nearly his age; which was around twelve to thirteen years old. He had blue fur and was wearing a pair of white gloves along with red and white running-shoes. He was accompanied by a somewhat younger male gold and white fur fox. He was also wearing white gloves and red and white shoes. One thing that Knuckles thought to be strange was the young fox had two tails instead of the usual one tail. The fox seemed to be around the age of eight or nine years old.

The two of them continued to battle the creature for seemed to be never ending. Knuckles could tell they were becoming exhausted. After surveying the scene before him, Knuckles began to charge; moving at a decent speed; though not as fast as the hedgehog. Reaching a curtain point, Knuckles soon leapt up into the air. With all his force, Knuckles swung a spiky fist; which soon connected to the side of the creature's head.

Unknown to Knuckles, the young hedgehog and fox were gazing up at the scene in awe; but soon came out of it and began to help with the battle. Knuckles used his spikes; striking many places in the monster's metallic armor. The fox and hedgehog used their own attacks and the battle raged on.

After what seemed like an eternity, the battle came to an end. Knuckles stood where he was and gazed at the smoldering scrap pile that was once the creature. Sweat began to cascade down his face as he tried to catch his breath. After a few moments, Knuckles straightened his posture.

"Hey," A voice said.

Knuckles turned toward the voice to see the hedgehog and fox standing there.

"We just wanted to say thanks for helping us out of a tight _spot_." The hedgehog smiled.

There was a somewhat laid back look to the hedgehog's emerald green eyes. The young fox came forward as well.

"We thought we were goners for _sure_." He smiled.

By what Knuckles could tell, the fox's bright baby-blue eyes shown with kindness and curiosity.

"Anyways," The hedgehog smiled. "Thanks, buddy." He gave Knuckles a thumbs up sign as he spoke.

"Um... You're welcome." Knuckles replied; a bit unsure.

"So what's your _name_?" The hedgehog asked.

"Knuckles." Knuckles Answered. "Knuckles the Echidna."

"Pleased to meet ya." The hedgehog replied. "Name's Sonic; Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic smiled.

"And my name is Miles Prower." The fox said. "But _you_ can call me _Tails_."

"It's a pleasure to _meet_ you." Knuckles smiled.

"So uh... Where're you _off_ to, Knuckles?" Sonic asked as he saw Knuckles starting to leave.

Knuckles stopped and turned around.

"Oh. I'm heading back to Angel Island." Knuckles replied. "It's my home and I need to get back as soon as possible."

"Well, if you if you miss_ being_ there, why are you _here_?" Sonic asked; a bit confused.

Knuckles opened his mouth to reply; but soon closed it; sighing as he turned away.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"I'm here because..." Knuckles began; but soon stopped. "It's a long story." Knuckles said finally.

He turned his gaze toward the sky and soon began to tell them all that had happened for the past two and a half years. Looks of awe and sympathy were on Sonic and Tails' faces as Knuckles told them about he had gone through.

"...And now I need to head back to the island so I could become the next guardian of the island." Knuckles finished explaining; with a twinge of sadness still left in his voice as he looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry to _hear_ that, Knuckles." Sonic replied; a voice of pure sympathy.

"Maybe we could help you get back to the _island_." Tails suggested.

Hearing this, Knuckles glanced up.

"You'd really do that?" He asked.

"Sure," Sonic replied. "You helped us and now it's _our_ turn."

Knuckles smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

"Sure thing, pal." Sonic replied; giving him a thumbs up.

Knuckles smiled once more before turning his attention to the skies above. The sun was now fully in the sky and Knuckles knew he had to keep moving.

"Come on, we should get going before the sun starts to set." Knuckles stated.

"Alright then, lets go." Sonic smiled.

With that said, the three travelers began their way toward the sunset; aware of the obstacles that might await them on their journey.

**A/N: I was originally going to have eight chapters but I might have to make it more ^^; But anyways, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails are now on their way :) And as they go on, there might be many dangers that await them. So stay tuned!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Knuckles the Echidna

Part Seven

It seemed like an eternity as Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails continued on. The sun's bright glow illuminated everything it touched from the sky above. As they walked they would occasionally passing a few trees now and again. The trio had begun the journey in such a hurry, that there was no doubt of them becoming exhausted. The grass around them was at least a knees' height and had seemed to be getting a more golden color mixing in with the green. With the sun so high above, they could feel its burning heat.

"Man, it's so hot!" Sonic panted; still a bit out of breath from their run.

Knuckles soon stopped walking and looked at Sonic with a worried expression as he saw Sonic and Tails sit down in the grass; sweat ran down they're faces. Soon, he too sat down as well. After a few moments, a cooling breeze slid through the tall grass. Knuckles closed his eyes; feeling the air brush against his face.

"This feels _great_." Sonic smiled; closing his eyes as well.

"I sure hope we get to your island soon." Tails said, his arms resting on his knees.

Soon, Knuckles opened his eyes again and looked up.

"Thanks for helping me get _back_, you guys." He said.

"Hey, it's the least we can _do_." Sonic smiled.

Knuckles reflected his smile. Soon, he turned his to where they were. Though they were still in the open, many trees and bushes seemed to be scattered about.

"We can rest here for a while." Knuckles said; turning back to his friends. "We don't want to get too tired before we keep _going_."

"You don't need to tell _me_ twice." Sonic replied; before falling back into the grass with a tired sigh.

Knuckles chuckled a little at the sight before glancing around. Turning his head, Knuckles could see some light gray clouds in the distance but gave them very little attention. After a near half hour, the day seemed to become a bit cooler and the three of them were ready to start off again. The trio began on their way once more; only this time not in such a hurry.

A cloud passed overhead as they walked on, providing them a rather refreshing break from the sunlight above. While Sonic and Tails continued on, Knuckles stopped walking; watching as the clouds trailed towards the horizon, out towards the north. As he watched, Knuckles noticed them beginning to get a little darker as they faded into the distance, but that didn't seem to be anything he needed to worry about at the moment. Shrugging it off, Knuckles soon began to walk again; quickly catching up to the others. Sonic and Tails stopped and turned around.

"What's up, Knuckles?" Sonic asked; seeing the echidna jogging to catch up.

"I was just thinking." Knuckles answered. "Well, we should keep going if we want to get to the island." Sonic replied.

"Yeah," Knuckles said. "Lets go." Soon, they continued on again.

Knuckles began to think of what he saw; an uneasy feeling rising within him. _'Those clouds were getting kind of _dark_.' _ Knuckles thought to himself. _'I hope the feeling I have is _wrong_.'_ His thoughts were suddenly shattered as an enormous explosion shook the earth around them. Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails braced themselves as an oddly constructed hovercraft drifted down toward them; the small cannons on its front still smoking from the shots it had fired.

The ground many meters away was reduced to ash from the powerful blast. Inside the ship was a large bellied man in a red and black suit and an oversized auburn mustache was smiling evilly down at the three friends.

"So we meet _again_, hedgehog." The man grinned.

"Eggman." Sonic growled. "I see you've had some help with destroying my lovely handy-work." Eggman sneered; turning to the young echidna.

"It seems you've survived _after_ all." He commented; looking at Knuckles. "Too bad I can't say the same for your sweet _mother_."

At that last comment, Knuckles' mouth twisted into a snarl; flashing his sharp teeth.

"But that'll all _change_ soon." Eggman continued.

He fired another shot from his laser cannons. The three friends scattered as a blast struck the ground where they had been standing. Letting out an angry yell, Knuckles launched himself at the ship; striking the side of it with his spiked gloves; while Sonic attacked from the back; using an attack known as a Spin Dash.

Using his tails as propellers, Tails attacked from above; using attacks of his own. The cannon shot once more; knocking Knuckles to the ground. Though a bit in pain, Knuckles attacked once more. Unknown to them, some of the darker clouds in the distance were moving in their direction. The battle continued as the wind began to pick up; blowing leaves off many of the trees around them.

Eggman shot another beam; but missed as they moved in time to avoid injury. Knuckles and his friends continued their attacks against their evil foe. After a few more attacks, Knuckles and his friends landed on the ground as a bolt of lightning suddenly streaked through the sky in the far distance; the clouds that had been white and gray starting to darken at an alarming pace.

Sand and leaves flew through the air at an alarming pace. The wind soon became a gale and a strong rain began to pelt the ground as it fell from the now onyx black sky; lightning flashing not too far off. Without warning, a large segment of a nearby tree was torn away; nearly striking Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails as it made its way to the ground. Eggman had moved back as well, seeing the storm approaching fast.

"Sayonara, little pests!" He shouted over the din; flying away from as more trees began to strike the ground. Knuckles and his friends braced themselves as the storm continued.

"We have to get out of this storm!" Knuckles yelled over the din. They began to head off to find what could be used for shelter. It was then that Knuckles saw a small cave nearby. He turned back to his friends.

"To the cave and _hurry_!" Knuckles called.

The young echidna, fox, and hedgehog struggled as they took cover. After some effort, they finally made it. Sonic and Tails shook the water from their fur before turning back to see Knuckles staring off into the storm outside their temporary haven. Sonic approached him slowly.

"Knuckles?" He asked; a bit concerned.

After a moment Knuckles hung his head; sniffling slightly.

"Dude... I'm really sorry." Sonic told him; placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

Knuckles turned around; sadness was in his eyes. After a few moments, Knuckles smiled faintly. Soon, determination flashed through his violet eyes.

"I made a promise..." Knuckles began. "That no matter what it takes," He continued. "I will make it back to the island to guard and protect it along with everyone else from the likes of _him_."

"And we'll be there right beside ya!" Sonic smiled; giving a wink and a thumbs up.

"Yeah! We'll be with you until the very end." Tails agreed.

"Thanks, you guys." Knuckles smiled. Sonic and Tails smiled as well. Knuckles soon turned back to the storm outside.

"We should get some sleep and wait for the storm to pass." He told them.

With that said, the three friends found a place to rest and laid down on the cool stony floor. As Sonic and Tails went to sleep, Knuckles gazed out into the storm. _'I promise Mom.'_ He thought to himself. _'I'll protect the island and Master Emerald.'_ He soon turned toward his sleeping friends nearby.

"No matter what." He finished aloud; before laying down as well and falling asleep as the muffled storm continued its rage on the world outside.

**A/N: This might be the longest part I had ever wrote for this story :D I also kinda feel that it was a little bit rushed ^^; But I still hope you liked it :) Stay tuned for what's gonna happen next! :D  
**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Knuckles the Echidna

Part Eight

As night became day, the soft sounds of birds began to fill the now quiet air as stray drops of rain water trickled onto the ground. Inside the cave, Knuckles and his friends were still sound asleep. Knuckles rested at the cave's entrance; while Sonic and Tails were a foot from where he was; back near the wall.

Before long, golden sunlight began to pouring in through the cave's entrance; causing the young echidna to stir. Soon, Knuckles opened his eyes groggily; looking outside. After a few moments, Knuckles got up off the stony flow; stretching his achy joints. He let a tired sigh before turning to his friends were still fast asleep.

"Hey guys, I think the storm's ever." Knuckles said; shaking his friends awake.

Sonic looked up groggily. He let out a tired yawn before getting it his feet; groaning at the stiffness in his joints. Tails woke up as well. Sleepily rubbing his eyes, the young fox rose to his feet.

"Man, do I miss sleeping in a bed." Sonic moaned, as he stretched his limbs.

"That must've been some _storm_." Tails commented as he looked outside.

Soon, the three friends made their way outside. Knuckles squinted at the sudden light as he and his friends made their way outside. The sky was a beautiful clear blue, with a few wispy clouds. But down on the ground, everything was a mess.

Chunks of trees laid broken about the ground; while a descent amount of others were tilted at an odd angle. Many others had been torn from the earth and were strewn about around them. Sand, palm leaves, and rock were everywhere.

Many holes spattered the ground where trees had once been. It looked like a war zone. Knuckles carefully made his way over and around the downed trees and gaping holes in the ground. Drops of rain trickled from the tops of trees that still remained standing. Knuckles stopped walking and glanced around at the wreckage around them.

"No sign of Eggman anywhere." He stated, looking around.

"Yeah, he must've run away while we were in that _storm_." Sonic replied; stopping beside his friend.

"Well, we should probably keep moving." Tails said as he joined Knuckles and Sonic.

"Yeah, the sooner we get to Angel Island the better we can protect it from Eggman." Knuckles agreed.

"Then, lets go." Sonic smiled; getting ready to run.

"We should probably start out slow." Knuckles said; causing Sonic to stop.

"Knuckles is _right_." Tails agreed. "With all these trees, rocks, and _holes_ in the ground, it'd be better if we didn't rush."

"Well, okay." Sonic said with a sigh.

And soon, the trio began on their way again; carefully maneuvering around the wreckage. After nearly an hour, they reached a forest that had not been too damaged from the storm the night before. Knuckles gazed up at the trees. Large fronds of the trees were slightly tattered or missing. Taking a moment, Knuckles began his way through; with Sonic and Tails following suit.

As they made their way deeper into the forest, the trio gazed around at the towering green trees around them. The bright, golden sun sent diverse beams through the leafy canopy above. Before long, Knuckles turned his gaze down at the path. As they continued their way, they stopped occasionally to stop and rest and to also snack on the tropical fruit they came across; which consisted of bananas, papayas, mangoes, starfruit and fruits of other kinds.

After a whole day of traveling, they soon reached the forest's end. Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails stopped in awe at the sight of the scenery before them. Where they now stood, was a hillside; gazing out to the world below. A forest of trees nearly stretched halfway to the horizon.

As they looked on they could see open water meeting with the setting sun; that hung low in the fiery sky; splashing the clouds above with many shades of crimson and orange. Knuckles and his friends knew they still had a long way to go. But for now, they needed rest for the big journey that awaited them.

**A/N: This part is kinda short :( But I hope that's okay :D I'm sorry if it's a little rushed ^^; But I still hope you liked it :) Stay tuned for what's gonna happen next! :D  
**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Knuckles the Echidna

Part Nine

As night became dawn, Knuckles and his friends had continued on their journey. The trio continued to descend down the hillside; careful not to slip on the wet morning grass. They continued on until they came to the forest they had spotted not too long ago. Taking a moment, the three stopped for a moment.

Glancing up at the trees, they noticed how much denser the forest was compared to the resent one they had encountered. Before long, they began their way through; stepping between the tangled roots of the trees; Sonic and Tails following behind him. As the trio walked deeper and deeper into the forest, the shrubs and bushes began to get thicker and plusher the further they went. The forest floor was growing softer and wetter than what it had been for the past several minutes.

They ventured on; farther into the forest. Though the trees were thick around them, they could see light just up ahead. Soon, the friends stopped as gazed on in awe. The forest they had been venturing through, had soon developed into a swamp. Dust particles hung in the air as the sun's light shimmered in through patches of the open canopy above.

"Do we _really_ have to go through here?" Sonic complained; not liking the sight of the murky waters around them.

"Well, we've made it _this_ far." Knuckles replied; turning around.

After a moment, Knuckles walked a bit closer to the murky water; wading its depth. The water made a soft squishy sploosh as Knuckles sank an inch into the muck of the swap's bottom; the water reaching his calves.

"So far, so good." Knuckles commented; before taking a few more steps around; and soon headed back to shore.

His red fur where the water had been stained it with a thin layer of brownish green sludge.

"If we stay where it's shallow, I think we can cross without having to _swim_." He told them.

Soon, he began his way through the water; Tails following behind without any trouble. Sonic; however, not taking the situation to well, hesitated for a moment; but soon followed his friends into the bayou.

"Yiiiuck!" Sonic moaned, sticking his tongue out in disgust as he followed behind Knuckles and Tails.

"Be careful, the ground is very soft here." Knuckles warned, as he and his friends continued to trudge through the muck; occasionally coming onto grassy terrain within the marsh. "We should watch our _step_." Knuckles explained.

He soon proved that theory, when he took another step; yelping as he sank in the swampy gunk; the water rushing up to his chest.

"Crap! That's cold!" He shouted.

Knuckles tried to walk back to the others; but struggled as the hidden duckweed tangled around his feet; causing him to almost trip and fall; but luckily caught himself and soon made it to a more level area of ground where the water was shallow again. The young echidna was covered from the chest down in silt and swamp muck; which seemed to have stained his slightly torn outfit and bright crimson fur.

"Knuckles, are you okay?" Tails asked; a bit concerned as he and Sonic ran to his side.

"Yeah," Knuckles breathed as he began to be calm again.

"I think we should go along the edge of the bog instead of going _through_ it." Sonic suggested; a bit uneasy about the place.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Knuckles replied; slightly embarrassed about what happened.

Soon, Knuckles began to venture around the edges of the marsh with Sonic and Tails right behind him. As they went on, they occasionally came across stray roots of trees that had surfaced from the earth but grew back into the soft ground; many of which had a rough surface.

The trio stepped over another root that had surfaced near the water. Unknown to them as they stepped over it; did it begin to move and slide into the water with a faint sploosh. Knuckles stopped for a moment; his violet eyes growing wide in shock.

"Um... Did you guys hear something?" He asked, turning to look back at them.

They soon turned toward the water as heard a faint sloshing noise coming from within it. The trio gazed at it in wonder. Just as they were about to continue on, there was a loud snarl as rather large non-anthromorphic crocodile exploded from the water! It snapped its jaws at the young friends; luckily missing them.

"Run!" Knuckles shouted.

Knuckles and his friends ran as fast as they could in the marshland. Soon, another crocodile sprang up; snapping at the young echidna. Knuckles dodged; avoiding injury. They ran until they came to where the shoreline ended. They were trapped! Then, just as another came into an attack, Knuckles grabbed Sonic and Tails by the arm and leapt up onto the croc's back as it missed them.

Knuckles, Sonic and Tails ran down its tail as the croc slashed in the water. They leapt up as another snapped at them; but missed as they jumped from its back. The three soon found a place where the water was once again shallow and they scurried across the bog with the crocodiles in pursuit. They could see land once again.

But as Sonic was following behind, he lost his footing and tripped; falling into the water! Knuckles and Tails; who had been running, turned around and saw the crocodiles closing in on Sonic. Horror and determination in his eyes, Knuckles ran to Sonic's aid. As the croc was about to attack, a spiked glove struck the side of its jaw, sending it falling into the water.

Two more crocs were coming toward them! While Knuckles distracted them, Tails ran over and helped Sonic to his feet. Sonic, still a bit dazed from his fall, Tails pulled his arm, leading him away from the attacking beasts. Seeing Sonic and Tails escape, Knuckles soon punched another crocodile in the jaw and took off after his friends.

The young echidna soon caught up to them. A forth crocodile came up from out under the water. It snapped its jaws at Knuckles, but barely missed as he leapt away. They continued to run. As the crocs were gaining, they finally reach the edge of the water near a steep ridge. Near it, was an old tree; which led nearly to the top of the ridge.

Sonic ran up the branch first and long jumped over to the ledge. Tails followed behind. He lost his balance but soon used his twin tails like propellers and flew up to the ledge. Knuckles followed close behind; still fighting to keep them back. Soon, he climbed up the tree. Reaching the top, he got ready to jump.

But just as he got ready, one of the crocs bashed into the tree; nearly knocking the young echidna off! Seeing his only chance, Knuckles leapt for the ledge; catching onto it with his dirty gloved hands.

Just as Knuckles was pulling himself up, he felt a sudden tug on the back of his clothing; nearly pulling him down. The cloth soon ripped and the croc fell to the water below. Using his feet for leverage Knuckles soon pulled himself onto the ledge; joining with his friends once more.

**A/N: This part was kinda add in ^^; I wasn't originally going to add this but I needed more drama :) I hope that's okay :D I'm sorry if it's a little rushed ^^; But I still hope you liked it :D  
**

**PLEASE R&R! THANKS! :D:D:D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Knuckles the Echidna

Part Ten

Once they were safe, they all panted in exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Knuckles asked between breaths; looking at Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The hedgehog replied with a sigh of relief.

"That was a really brave _thing_ you did, Knuckles." Tails told him.

Knuckles smiled.

"Well, you're my friends." He replied to Sonic and Tails. "I couldn't let you guys get _hurt_; or even worse _killed_." Knuckles told them. "I promised to protect anyone who is in _trouble_."

"Well, thanks buddy." Sonic smiled; giving him a thumbs up.

"You're welcome." Knuckles replied.

The three friends soon peered down over the edge where they had narrowly escaped with their lives. The six crocs below were trying to climb up the ledge; hissing and growling as they couldn't get far with their stubby legs. Knuckles and his friends were finally safe. Knuckles turned back to his friends.

"Lets get going." He stated. Soon, they got up and looked themselves over for injuries. It was then that Knuckles saw the tears and rips in his clothes. There was a rather well-sized section torn out of the bottom of his clothes; a larger section being taken from the back.

He could also see down mucky the water had been; since his honey brown tribal clothing now had a tint of dirty green from the chest down; as well as his spiked gloves and some on his bright crimson than that, he was perfectly fine. Knuckles then turned to his friends. Sonic was slightly covered with the brownish green swamp sludge.

His whole front and left side was tinted with the silt from when he fallen down. Blotches covered his face as well. Tails also had a few blotches of silt; which seemed to have stained his golden and white fur. As a slight breeze rushed though, Knuckles could feel a wetness about his face; indicating that he had sludge on his face as well; which was true. As side from the loamy grime, they were okay. Sonic, however, constantly kept trying to brush the gunk away; but was having no luck.

"Yuck!" Sonic said finally. "It's going to take three _showers_ to get this stuff off." He complained.

Knuckles looked out to see sunlight up ahead.

"Come on, we should go." He stated. "I think we're almost out of the swamp." And so, they began their way through.

The ground around them was still a bit soft; but less so than in the bayou. As they continued on, the sun's light began to get brighter; indicating that the forest was ending. The bright, hot sun shimmered down through the leafy canopy. Before long, they came upon a small creak; which seemed to be feeding into the bayou.

Knuckles and his friends walked on. They followed the water; hoping to find a way out of the swamp. After about thirty minutes of walking, they soon saw the brightness of the sun up ahead. By that time, the gunk that had stuck in their fur and clothing had become dried and was able to be brushed away; leaving a light coat of dirt behind. Knuckles and his friends soon stopped as they came out into the open. They gazed out in awe at the sight before them.

The water had led them to open water; an ocean. But that was not what caught their attention. Up in the sky was a large slab of land; which seemed to be floating above the sea; many yards from shore. Knuckles let out a breath of astonishment as he marveled at the sight before him and his friends. It was Angel Island.

They had finally found it. Now all they had to do was figure out how to get there. Looking around, he soon spotted something to his right. About twenty feet away, was a tall cliffside; which had been polished and worn by the weather and wind. Knuckles gazed at the rock formation for a few moments. Soon, he turned to his friends.

"Guys, look." He pointed; before taking off for the rocks.

Sonic and Tails followed behind him. Reaching the formation, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails began to climb up the smoothed cliffside. Before long they reach the top. The trio then turned toward the open water; their gaze landing on the floating land mass.

"Well, from where we're at, it doesn't seem to be that far away." Tails stated. It was true. From where they were now standing, it seemed somewhat closer.

"So how do we _get_ there?" Sonic asked.

"We could try to glide." Knuckles piped up; talking to no one in particular.

His friends looked at him a surprise at his suggestion.

"Echidnas are able to glide for long distances by using their dreads and arms for leverage." He explained. "As long as there's a breeze to glide on." He finished after a moment.

"You know?" Tails began; in thought as a soft breeze rushed past them.

"That might actually _work_." He walked over to the ledge. "With this strong breeze, we can fly to the island. I'll use my tails as propellers and you can _glide_." He said to Knuckles.

"How would _I_ get over there?" Asked Sonic; frowning.

"I could carry you over." Knuckles suggested.

"Actually Knuckles, _I'll_ carry him over." Tails said. "You'll need your arms to help you glide."

"Sounds good to _me_." Sonic agreed with a smile.

"Okay then, lets go." Knuckles smiled.

With that said, Knuckles ran to the ledge and jumped; letting the wind catch beneath his dreads and carry him into the air.

"Hey! Wait for _us_!" Sonic shouted as Tails followed; catching Sonic as he jumped from the ledge.

Soon, they were headed after their friend; heading toward Angel Island.

**A/N: This part is kinda short ^^; I hope that's okay :D  
**

**PLEASE R&R! THANKS! :D:D:D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Knuckles the Echidna

Part Eleven

After what seemed to be hours, the three friends soon reached the island's edge. Knuckles landed while Tails set Sonic on the ground; before landing roughly in the soft grass.

"Are you okay, Tails?" Knuckles asked; a bit concerned to see the fox on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tails replied. "It's just my tails really need a break."

"Well, you can rest them now, because we're here." Knuckles smiled.

Sonic and Tails gazed at the surrounding forest of the island that seemed to go on forever.

"Come on! I want to get to the village as soon as possible!" Knuckles smiled; clearly excited.

He soon took off into the forest.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sonic shouted; following after him with Tails close behind.

_'I'm home!'_ Knuckles' thoughts cheered as he sprinted down the winding path. As he ran, he could see nothing but trees around him. But he didn't care at that moment. All that mattered was that he was back. After a few minutes, Knuckles could see the trees ending.

"I'm here! I'm-" Knuckles stopped with a gasp as he came to a halt.

He glanced around to see only a large clearing of nothing but golden grass and a few fallen trees as far as he could see. Loose sand blew through the air. Knuckles could find no words for the shock he was currently in. Soon, he hung his head. It was then that Sonic and Tails reached his side.

"Knuckles what were you..?" He stopped as he and Tails gazed at where they had been led to. "Wait a minute; this is it?" Sonic asked; a bit confused.

Knuckles soon looked up.

"No, this isn't the village." Knuckles replied. "But I know it's here somewhere."

Soon, Knuckles began off again; this time, less in a rush. Sonic and Tails followed behind him. Knuckles kept his gaze at the ground as he went. _'How can this _be_?'_ He asked in his mind. _'I know it's around here _somewhere_.'_ At that moment, he looked up. Maybe he needed to look harder. After all it was a huge island.

Just then, something in the distance caught his attention; causing him to stop. Out to his felt, many yards away, was what looked to be an ancient temple; which seemed to be protruding from out of the vegetation nearby. It also looked as if it had been eroded by the weather and rain. Knuckles gazed it in awe.

"What is it, Knuckles?" Someone asked.

Knuckles turned quickly; seeing the confused faces of Sonic and Tails; who had been following behind him; which Knuckles had forgotten about at the moment. The young echidna looked at them for a moment; before turning toward the temple again.

"I've never seen this place before." Knuckles replied.

Soon, he made his way over to the temple; leaving Sonic and Tails behind; which they didn't seem to mind. They needed time to rest anyways. As Knuckles made his way closer, he continued to wonder if there was still civilization within it. He didn't need to wonder for long, because he soon spotted a faint blue figure atop of the ruins.

Knuckles turned to look back to where he came; wondering if Sonic had run up there before he got there; since Sonic could move very fast when it came to running. A bit of confusion came upon his face when he saw Sonic and Tails back near the forest resting. Turning back to the temple, Knuckles squinted in the bright sun as he gazed up at it.

When he saw the figure once more, he decided to investigate. As he ran up the old stone steps it was then that he realized that the plant life was actually growing out from the eroded stone than from around it. Knuckles continued to climb. Just as he rounded the corner near the top, he soon stopped as he came face to face with someone he had never seen before.

It was a young female echidna about his age with sapphire blue fur, a tan muzzle, and three white markings on her forehead. She was dressed in a pink and white type of tribal attire; much different than what Knuckles wore; with a matching pink and white headband. Three bands of white decorated her dreads as well as one around her neck. She gazed at him with her shocked hazel brown eyes.

"Hello. Is this your home?" Knuckles asked. "I'm sorry to intrude."

The blue echidna didn't answer; but took a few steps back.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" She questioned; fear evident in her voice; stepping back.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Knuckles assured her; stepping forward.

As he did so the other echidna stepped back. She now stood a foot from the ledge. Just then, there was a large blast from the distance that shook the ground; nearly knocking them other. The sudden tremor caused the blue echidna to stumble back; stepping onto the crumbling ridge. She let out a scream of horror as the stone gave way; taking her along with it!

"Hang on!" Knuckles yelled; getting up and running to help her.

The echidna clung to the ledge trying desperately to pull herself up; only to send tiny pebbles falling to the rocky ground below. Her hands slipped on the stone but she soon felt herself stop. She looked up to see Knuckles clutching one of her slender hands in one of his spiky gloved ones; keeping her from falling at a twenty foot drop.

"I've got you!" He assured her as he held on tight.

He soon began to pull her up. After some effort, Knuckles finally pulled her to safety. They both panted to catch their breath.

"Are you okay?" Knuckles asked.

The blue echidna looked up.

"You... You saved me." She told him astonished. "Why?"

Knuckles smiled.

"I couldn't just let you fall." Knuckles told her; very sincere.

The blue echidna smiled as well.

"Thanks." She said finally.

"You're welcome." Knuckles replied.

They reflected each other's smile. Just then, the faint sound of birds flew overhead; their frightened calls soon caught their attention; causing them to look up. The birds shrieked as they headed from the direction of the forest. Knuckles and the blue echidna then shifted their gaze down to where the birds had come. A faint plume of black smoke was rising into the sky; nearly reaching the clouds.

"The forest is on fire!" Knuckles exclaimed. "I can't let it be destroyed!"

He soon began to leave.

"Wait! Where're you going?" Asked the blue echidna; causing Knuckles to stop.

"I have to find a way to put out the fire." Knuckles explained; turning toward her. "I made a promise to protect the island."

"I'm coming with you." The other echidna replied; stepping forward.

Knuckles looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

The blue echidna nodded.

"You helped me, and now it's my turn to help you." She replied.

Knuckles smiled and nodded.

"Come on, we should hurry." He told her. She nodded and they began their way toward the smoky forest.

"I'm Knuckles, by the way." Knuckles smiled as they continued running.

"My name is Miyah." Replied the blue echidna; smiling as well.

"Thanks for helping me out, Miyah." Knuckles said.

"My pleasure." Miyah replied.

Just then, Knuckles and Miyah heard a voice; causing them to stop. They turned to see a blue hedgehog and golden and white fox with twin tails; both wearing gloves and shoes running toward them. Though Miyah never met them, Knuckles knew it was Sonic and Tails.

"Guys." Knuckles smiled in relief that they were okay.

"Hey Knuckles; the fire seems really close." Tails told him.

"But we're coming with you to take care of it." Sonic smiled.

Knuckles smiled as well. Soon, he turned to the blue echidna beside him.

"Miyah, this is Sonic and Tails." He told her. "Sonic; Tails; this is Miyah."

"Hello." Miyah said.

"What's up?" Sonic smiled.

"Um... Nothing really." Miyah replied; feeling a bit unsure.

"It's nice to meet you." Tails told her.

Miyah smiled and nodded. Just then, there was another explosion that shook the ground and another plume rose into the sky.

"Come on, we better hurry." Knuckles said; turning to the others.

"We're right behind ya, buddy." Sonic grinned; giving him a thumbs up.

And so, the Knuckles, Miyah, Sonic, and Tails began their way through the forest before them; hoping to find a way to stop the fire before it was too late.

**A/N: This part is a little longer :) I'm sorry for the long wait ^^; I had been very busy :( I hope you liked it so far :D  
**

**PLEASE R&R! THANKS! :D:D:D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Knuckles the Echidna

Part Twelve

As the four friends continued to weave and maneuver through the dense forest, they could smell the thick smoke within the air around them. Knuckles, Miyah, Sonic, and Tails could soon see the smoke seeping through the bushes and trees as they got closer. By the amount of smoke that hung in the air, they could tell it was growing fast.

It wasn't long that they could see an unusually bright glow of orange and yellow. They soon came to a halt at the horrible sight before them. A wall of flames flickered and danced as they snaked along some of the nearby trees. The river; which was near the flames had begun to dry up; due to the extreme heat.

Hot embers fell toward the ground; while the massive clouds of smog continued to fill the air as the trees around them continued to burn. Knuckles was the first o come out of his trance. He turned to the others with a look of determination.

"We have to try to put out the fire!" He stated.

"But how?" Sonic asked. "With the river dried up and the fire so close, what can we do?"

Knuckles failed to give an answer. He honestly didn't have a clue on how they would put out the fire. It was then that a thought struck him.

"The chaos emeralds." He said in awe.

"What?" Sonic asked; confused. Knuckles turned to his friends.

"There's a legend that my parents had told me when I was still a kid." Knuckles began.

"There were eight powerful jewels in the world. One of them is called the Master Emerald."

Sonic and the others became confused.

"They all have unique powers." Knuckles told them.

"What do the emeralds have to do with stopping the fire?" Sonic asked; more confused.

"Each of the emeralds has the ability to control the different elements and possess different kinds of power." Knuckles began to explain. "If we find the one for water, we can put out the fire."

"How would know where the emerald is?" Tails asked.

"The emeralds would be located somewhere near their elements, so all we have to do is find where the river might lead, and we'll find the emerald."

"I think I might know where it is." Miyah piped up.

Knuckles and his friends turned toward her.

"I think there is a large waterfall that connects to the river." Miyah explained.

"Then that's where we'll find the emerald." Knuckles smiled.

Just then, a large section of burning wood fell to the ground near the wall of flames. The sudden blast of heat caused the four friends to step back. Knuckles gazed up in awe as he saw the blaze growing higher. Soon, he turned to the others. "

You guys head back to the ancient temple." Knuckles told them.

They looked at him in shock.

"But..." Miyah started.

"You guys will be safer there."Knuckles said.

"We're not leaving you, Knuckles." Sonic argued; stepping forward. "We promised to help you and that's what we're gonna do."

"Yeah, friends help each other." Tails agreed.

"We're in this together, Knuckles." Miyah added stepping forward as well.

Knuckles looked at each friend and soon smiled.

"Thanks you guys." Soon, he came to one of the pools of water that had once been part of a rushing river.

Knuckles leapt into the pool, rolling to get every inch of him drenched in the cool water. After nearly a minute, Knuckles stood up.

"I'm goin after the emerald." He told them. "You guys stay here."

He then made his way over to the burning inferno.

"Try to keep the fire from spreading." Knuckles said turning around. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

After that was said, the young echidna turned back to the flames. The fire made a faint fwoosh as he leapt into the flames, disappearing from sight.

"Good luck Knuckles." Sonic whispered as he and the others gazed at the burning inferno; hoping Knuckles would be alright.

**A/N: Okay, I made up the whole element chaos emerald thing ^^; I don't know if it's actually true about the emeralds; which it probably isn't ^^;^^; but I hope you won't get mad at me for saying it :( Anyways, I really hope you like it so far :D**

**PS- These are the different chaos emerald elements and powers:**

**Red: Fire  
**

**Blu****e: Water**

**Green: Earth  
**

**White: Air  
**

**Purple: Cosmic  
**

**Yellow: Electricity  
**

**Orange: Levitation  
**

**Master Emerald: Pure Energy  
**

**PLEASE R&R! THANKS! :D:D:D**


	13. Chapter 13

Knuckles the Echidna

Part Thirteen

The heat was intense. The smoke was burning his nose and made his eyes sting. Nevertheless, Knuckles knew he had to keep going; no matter what. _'I have to find the emerald.'_ Knuckles thought to himself as he ran across the forest floor; which was littered with burning logs. Hot embers flew through the smog filled air around him. _'Everyone's counting on me.'_

The young echidna's eyes grew wide as bits of burning timber began to descend from overhead. Knuckles jumped back as a large segment of a burning log landed right where he had been standing. The massive clouds of smog were now more intense than before; making it difficult to see.

The sudden fall of the burning log sent a sudden blast of heat as well as whipping the smoke back at Knuckles' face; causing him to have to duck down; raising his arm over his eyes. He clenched his eyes shut as the smoke became thicker; making it harder to breathe. Knuckles took a few slow steps back from where he was standing; trying his best to shield his face from the severe heat. 

_'No matter what happens.'_ Knuckles thought as he squinted to see through the dense smoke. Now determined, Knuckles changed course before continuing to run to the direction he was going; hoping to escape the veil of smoke. Bits of large embers jumped out and landed on him; causing minor burns on his arms and face. Knuckles paid no attention to that at the moment. All he cared about was to find the chaos emerald as soon as possible.

He soon leapt clean over log that had fallen and was disintegrating into ashes. After a few more feet of running, he soon met a blast of fresh air as he reached where the trees ended. Now slightly dizzy from the heat and smoke; Knuckles stumbled, unaware of the steep decline in front of him. He fell a near two feet; landing sideways into the rushing river bellow.

As soon as the cool water engulfed him, Knuckles broke the surface of the water and swam to a nearby rock gasping for breath. His red fur had now become singed from the flames; burns spotted his tribal clothes; some of which larger and near his shoulders and chest; revealing the white crescent moon on his chest.

Knuckles gazed up looking around he could see the contrast of the fire and the blackened trees against the cloudless blue sky as it continued to rise. Before long, he spotted the glittering waterfall that stood nearly ten feet high. It snaked its way through the many rocks of the cliff side and fed into the river below.

After a moment, Knuckles swam to the riverbank and stood up. He looked up at the wall of water; searching for anything out of place. It was then that something within the waterfall caught his eye. It was a blue gem that seemed to be the size of his fist resting just behind the rushing water. It glittered as the sun's light shown through the water.

"The chaos emerald." Knuckles smiled to himself as he looked up at it.

Knuckles knew he had to reach it somehow. The young echidna scanned the area. His violet eyes soon landed on the rocks protruding from near the falling water. Seeing his chance, Knuckles ran to the side of the wall of water. Leaping up, he grabbed on the one of the rocks leading toward the top.

When he reach the halfway point he stopped; gazing at the place where the gem was resting within the falls. Knuckles could see a hidden ledge that led from where he stood to where the gem was. But the ledge was low and narrow; making it difficult to reach. However, Knuckles knew he was too far to give up now.

Getting to his hands and knees, he slowly inched his way onto the ledge; trying his best not to fall. The water rushed over the falls occasionally sending small mist to spray as it spilled over the rocks. Knuckles could see the jewel a foot away from where he now was. He reached out to grab it.

As he did so however, Knuckles' foot slipped on the wet moss; causing him to fall. Fortunately, Knuckles hadn't fallen far from the ledge. The young echidna hung onto the cliff with his gloved hands; which were becoming damp from the rushing water. As Knuckles hung on, the water rushed past; pelting his head at a great force.

Knuckles glanced up through the water that rushed over his eyes and could see the emerald just above him. Working against the water's current, Knuckles reached for the jewel. With some great effort, Knuckles soon managed to grab the emerald; but at a price. Now with one hand free, there was no leverage against the current, and Knuckles was forced down the falls into the water below!

Knuckles' world seemed to spin as he was forced into a barrel roll through the rushing water in the river. As he continued to spin, his arms were crossed tightly across his chest; his eyes clenched shut. After what seemed like a small eternity, the young echidna came to a slow halt. His head still slightly spinning, Knuckles opening his dizzy violet eyes before shaking his head clear.

Soon, he stood up and looked down. To his relief, the emerald was still there. Knuckles smiled at the sight. Soon, he turned back to the burning forest. It was then that he knew what he needed to do. Knuckles held the glittering, blue gem above his head in both hands.

"Element of the emerald; I call to you!" Knuckles called out.

At his words, the emerald began to glow and the water in the river began to move in unnatural patterns. Now holding the emerald in one hand, Knuckles placed his other hand over the water, and the water soon began to levitate as Knuckles raised his hand into the air. With one quick move, the water shot out of the river; dousing some of the inferno that were approaching the young echidna.

Turning to his left, he could see more of the flames. Knuckles waved out his hand; having the water follow its movements, and dousing the fire. He then saw more of the flames to his right. Knuckles did the same as he had before. After a few more attempts to put out the flames, Knuckles looked on in shock as he saw the flames continuing closer.

With the fire closing in, Knuckles knew he had one last option. The young echidna took the glowing jewel in both of his gloved hands; clutching it tight.

"Element of the emerald; I summon your power!" Knuckles shouted.

The flow in the water soon became faster down the falls and began to flood the brook. The water at the top of the falls soon became too much for the rocks to hold, and the water washed over the ground below; taking Knuckles along with it.

**A/N: DRAMA!This part is a bit longer :) It kinda took a while 'cause I needed to put lost of detail in ^^; Anyways, I really hope you like it so far :D Stay tuned for what's gonna happen next :D:D  
**

**PLEASE R&R! THANKS! :D:D:D**


	14. Chapter 14

Knuckles the Echidna

Part Fourteen

Back at the old riverbed; Miyah, Sonic, and Tails were trying their best to put out the some of the flames. Tails tried covering them with soil; while Sonic stomped out some burning branches with his sneakers. Miyah continued to drench burning debris with the little water that was nearby.

"I might need some new shoes." Sonic stated; not looking too fond of the slightly melted material of his soles.

"We can worry about that later, Sonic." Miyah replied; putting out another burning branch.

Using his twin tails as propellers, Tails continued to spray dirt onto the fire. No matter how much the three of them tried, the fire seemed to be moving faster than they were.

"It's no use; the fire's growing too fast." Tails frowned; a bit of panic tinge his voice.

"We have to keep trying." Miyah replied; turning toward him.

Just then, a faint noise caught her attention; causing her to look up.

"Huh?" Sonic said as he and Tails turned to where Miyah was looking.

The flames were soon beginning to die down as the sound of rushing water came closer. It was then that a small tidal wave of water rushed over the land; leaving nothing but smoldering and blackened trees behind in its wake. The water washed over Sonic and the others as it extinguished the flames. Luckily no one was hurt. Sonic; however; did not seem too happy about the sudden bath he had received. After shaking the water from his fur, he soon turned toward the others.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked.

Tails and Miyah nodded. They soon turned to where the flames once were. It was then that they could see how much damage had been caused by the inferno that had taken place. Just then, something caught their attention. They turned to see a red figure laying sprawled out on the riverbank. Miyah was the first to break from her trance as she soon knew what it was.

"Knuckles!" She shouted; running to help him.

Knuckles groggily opened his eyes and looked up. He could see the distinct figures of Miyah, Sonic, and Tails racing toward him. Before long, Knuckles shakily got to his feet, still clutching the emerald in one of his hands. His friends soon stopped before him. Knuckles' fur was slightly singed and he had a few scrapes; but other than that he was perfectly fine. After a moment, they soon looked around to see that the fire had gone out and the river was flowing once more.

"You did it, Knuckles." Miyah smiled. "You saved the forest."

"Way ta go, buddy." Sonic smiled; giving him a thumbs up.

The four friends continued to celebrate their victory over the fire, when something caught their attention; causing them to stop what they were doing. There was an well-aged male echidna with Coquelicot(orangey red) fur stood before them. He was dressed in a golden brown tribal attire; holding wooden staff in one of his spiky gloved hands; which were white; much like how Knuckles used to have been. He gazed at the foursome with his calm topaz blue eyes.

The four gazed at the stranger before them; a bit of shock and confusion on their faces. The older echidna advanced toward them. While the others were still confused, Knuckles soon became shocked. There was something about this echidna that he knew. '_But how could that be?'_ Knuckles thought. The older echidna examined Knuckles closely.

His topaz blue eyes soon landed on the filthy, damp, spiked gloves that were much like his own. The older echidna continued to look him over; a look of calmness that seemed to also have a tinge of sadness. Soon, the echidna's eyes grew wide as he saw a large section of the crescent moon on the younger echidna's chest.

He slowly looked up at Knuckles; topaz blue meeting with violet. Their gaze lasted for many moments. This seemed to confuse the others even more than they already had been. The two echidnas stood where they were, continuing their gaze. Knuckles could feel a deep connection with this stranger; but didn't know how or why; which confused him as well as frightened him.

"Knuckles?" The older echidna spoke; shock and awe in his voice.

Knuckles gasped as a look of pure shock appeared on his face; as did his friends. Knuckles stared at him in awe. How would this echidna know his name? It wasn't possible... Unless...

"Dad?" Knuckles whispered; his voice shaking as he spoke.

The other echidna soon smiled at the words that were spoken. After a moment, the two echidnas soon pulled each other into an affectionate hug; holding each other close; afraid to let go.

"Knuckles... I thought I'd never see you again." Locke said; holding his son close.

"Dad..." Knuckles began after a moment; holding his father in a tight hug; tears threatening to fall. "Mom couldn't make it back with me." He told him. "I'm sorry."

Locke stroked his long lost son's dreads; calming the younger echidna.

"She's in a better place now; away from this madness." He told him pulling him back; his calm eyes meeting Knuckles' tearful ones.

"Knuckles," Locke began. "You faced against all the odds and were a very brave." He told him. "You're mother would be very proud; as much as I am of you." Knuckles smiled.

"Thanks Dad." Knuckles grinned; embracing his father again.

After a moment, Knuckles pulled back with a smile as he soon turned to his bewildered friends nearby.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my dad." He told them as they came closer and stopped before Knuckles and Locke. "Dad, these are my friends." Knuckles smiled, turning back to his father. "They helped me get back to the island and helped me put out the fire."

Locke looked over at the blue hedgehog, blue echidna, and golden and white twin tailed fox standing there. The older echidna smiled warmingly.

"Thank you." He told them. "Thank you for helping my son return home."

"No prob." Sonic smiled; giving a thumbs up.

Locke; at first seemed a bit unsure about the hedgehog's actions; but soon smiled once again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Tails smiled; gazing at the older echidna.

"We're glad to help him get back home." Miyah smiled as well.

Locke looked at them with warming topaz blue eyes and a smile to match the emotion. Soon, he turned back to his son with a proud grin on his face.

"Come," He began finally. "The tribe is waiting."

Just as they were about to leave, a sudden explosion struck the ground nearby; catching them off guard and nearly knocking them over. Then, a loud eerie laugh filled the air around them.

**A/N: I know it said rated T before ^^; But I decided to change it to K+ because it doesn't really have that much teen stuff in it ^^;^^; It kinda took a while 'cause I was really busy and didn't have time to update -_-; Anyways, I really hope you like it so far :D Stay tuned for what's gonna happen next :D:D  
**

**PLEASE R&R! THANKS! :D:D:D**


	15. Chapter 15

Knuckles the Echidna

Part Fifteen

Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Miyah, and Locke braced themselves as an oddly constructed hovercraft drifted down toward them. To Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails' surprise, there were larger cannons that replaced the smaller one that were there during the last fight and were three times more powerful.

Smoke rose from the cannons' ends from the shots they had fired. The ground many meters away was now smoking slightly where a shallow crater was now present from the powerful blast. Inside the ship was a large bellied man in a red and black suit and an oversized auburn mustache. It was Dr. Eggman. Eggman glared down at the older echidna; who in turn did the same.

"There will be no escape this time, Locke; you foolish echidna!" Eggman snarled. "Once I have the Master Emerald and the chaos emeralds, I'll be the most powerful man in the world! And nothing can ever stop me!"

"Don't _bet_ on it!" Knuckles shouted; catching Eggman's attention as he Sonic and Tails stepped forward.

A look of shock appeared on his face when he saw them.

"What! You three again!" Eggman bellowed.

"You guessed it, egg-face!" Sonic taunted with a smile. "You'll never get the Master Emerald; or any of the others!" Knuckles growled.

"We're here to stop your evil plans!" Miyah added; as she joined the trio; Locke standing beside them as well.

"Yeah! 'Cause there's five of us, and only one of _you_!" Sonic mocked.

Eggman scowled; but it soon formed into an evil smile as he gazed down at them.

"No matter! I will still be the most powerful man in the world!" With that said, Eggman fired another shot from his laser cannons.

The group scattered as a blast struck the ground where they had been standing; leaving behind a smoldering crater. Knuckles, still a bit sore from what he had been through, soon got ready to fight; as did the others. Letting out an angry yell, Knuckles launched himself at the ship; striking the side of it with his spiked gloves; while Sonic attacked from the back; using his Spin Dash attack.

Using his tails as propellers, Tails attacked from above; using attacks of his own. Locke attacked at the base; using his spikes as well. Miyah, not knowing what to do at first; soon launched herself at the craft, striking the side of it with all her strength. The cannons shot once more; knocking Knuckles to the ground!

"Knuckles!" Lock shouted as he saw his son strike the ground and skid to a halt.

Knuckles shook slightly as he rose to his feet; though a bit in pain, Knuckles attacked once more. The battle continued for what seemed like an eternity. The beating the craft had taken, had damaged one of the cannons; where it could no longer shoot properly; however leaving the other still able to shoot.

Suddenly, Sonic was struck to the ground with a blast from the remaining cannon.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted; but was blasted and hit the ground as well.

Miyah, who had been fighting as well, ran to Sonic and Tails' aid. The three of them looked in awe as Eggman took aim.

"Say goodbye, you little pests." He sneered.

The cannon began to charge to full power.

"NOOOOO!" Knuckles screamed; leaping into the air and swung a spiky fist.

Time seemed to slow down as Knuckles struck the cannon with all his might; smashing it into bent metal as a glow of red grew brighter. After a few moments, there came a strange warping buzz as lights flashed through the hover craft interior before exploding into a million pieces; sending Eggman flying through the air.

"You haven't seen the last of _me_!" He shouted. "I'll be back! Someday!" His voice faded as he flew through the sky; soon disappearing into the distance.

"We'll be waiting." Knuckles stated; gazing up to where Eggman had gone; before closing his eyes and collapsing to the ground; clearly exhausted.

Locke and the others ran to Knuckles side. Knuckles had a few mild burns and scrapes but was mostly exhausted. Before long, Knuckles got to his hands and knees. After a moment, he looked up to see his three friends and his father beside him. Before long he smiled. After nearly three years, and so many battles, Knuckles would finally be home.

Hours had come and gone since Knuckles and the others had made it to the village. Many surprised and shocked faces had been on everyone's faces when they saw the young echidna and his friends accompanying Locke. Knuckles then told them of everything he had gone through. After doing so, he introduced his new friends to the tribe; telling them how he, Sonic, Miyah, and Tails had met and how they helped him save the island; as well as the Master Emerald.

During that time, he had given one of the members the emerald that aided him during his fight to put out the flames Eggman had caused. This came to quite a shock to the other echidnas. Knuckles had truly been through a tough time but had beaten the odds nonetheless; with the help of his loyal and equally brave friends. It was then that Locke called Sonic, Tails, and Miyah forward to kneel. The trio did so; while the tribe stood near them; watching what was taking place.

"Sonic... Tails... And Miyah." Locke began gently placing his staff on each of the friends' shoulders as he spoke their names. "For your bravery of doing what is right and loyalty of an unbreakable friendship," He continued. "You have proven yourselves as true heroes." Locke told them. "For this, it is my greatest honor to bestow you this as a token of our eternal gratitude."

With this said, he soon rose his staff above them and his head; the bright sunlight reflecting into the crystal within it. Knuckles; who had been standing next to his father, looked on in awe as the light soon bathed the hedgehog, fox, and blue echidna in a colorless glow and soon vanished.

"We welcome you to your tribe." Locke smiled as the three friends rose to their feet.

The rest of the tribe began to cheer. It was from that point on that Sonic, Miyah, and Tails were officially honorary members of the tribe.

**A/N: Weren't expecting that were ya? :D LOL :D:D Anyways this part's a little short ^^; But I hope you like it anways :D  
**

**PLEASE R&R! THANKS! :D:D:D**


	16. Chapter 16

Knuckles the Echidna

*Epilogue*

The day soon turned to dusk and the golden sun now hung low in the fiery sky; splashing the clouds above with many shades of crimson and orange as it began to vanish over the distant horizon. At the top the stone alter; where the Master Emerald rested, Knuckles gazed out into the distance, watching as the sun continued to vanish beyond the trees of the forest that bordered the village.

As the young echidna gazed out into the horizon, he continued to think about his resent adventure; how he had been gone for nearly three years; everything he had been through. After a moment, Knuckles turned his gaze up to the orange and red painted sky above him.

"Mom..." He began softly; a smile spreading. "I've saved the island today. And have finally made it home." He paused for a moment. "And I promise you and Dad that no matter what it takes or what the cost," Knuckles continued. "As long as I am still standing and a guardian, I will protect the Master Emerald and the island and keep them safe from any harm."

After he had finished, a soft breeze; much like the night before he met the others, began to slip through Knuckles dreads; indicating that his words had been heard.

"I love you, Mom." He whispered; tears threatening to fall again.

"Knuckles?" Someone asked; causing Knuckles to turn toward the voice.

He soon saw Miyah, Sonic, and Tails standing before him. "Hey, guys." Knuckles smiled; he turned back to the sunset as the others stopped next to him. "Are you okay?" Asked Miyah; seeing Knuckles was deep in thought. The crimson echidna turned back to his friends; who all had a worried look on their faces.

"Everything's fine." Knuckles replied. "It's just..." He trailed off for a moment; gazing back to the distance. "I've been through so much over the past three years." He finished finally; turning back to them. "Being taken from my home... Losing my Mom..." He hung his head at the last statement.

"But then I met you guys." He continued; looking up again. "You guys have really helped me." Knuckles told them. "I mean... If it wasn't for you guys... I would've never made it back... So... Thanks you guys." He smiled.

"Hey, it's what friends do." Sonic smiled placing a hand on Knuckles' shoulder.

"They always help each other whenever they're in trouble." Tails added with an assuring smile.

Knuckles smiled as well. Soon, he turned back to the sunset.

"As the new guardian, I will be here to watch over the island and Master Emerald." He told them. "Eggman could come back at anytime." he continued turning toward them."There's no telling what he might do when he does. But I'll be ready when that day comes." He finished; turning back to the horizon.

"And we'll be right beside ya." Sonic replied; causing Knuckles to turn in surprise. "No matter what happens or how dangerous the fight might be," Miyah started; looking at Sonic and Tails as she spoke. "We're in it together."

"Yeah," Tails added; with an assuring grin. "We'll be with right there if you ever need us."

"We're with ya 'til the very end." Sonic added; giving Knuckles a thumbs up.

Knuckles smiled before glancing up at the sky again. _'Mom... No matter what it takes, we will protect the emeralds and the island... I promise.'_ Knuckles said in his mind. A soft breeze soon slipped through their fur as the four friends gazed out into the sunset; admiring the deep colors of orange and red that painted the sky above them.

As they looked on, a joyful smile spread along Knuckles' tan muzzle. He knew that no matter what Eggman was planning, he would be no match for Knuckles and his friends. With his friends right beside him, the young echidna knew he would protect Angel Island and the Master Emerald no matter what; for he was the new guardian; Knuckles the Echidna.

The End

**A/N: And there you have it :D:D I hope you enjoyed reading my story and hope to see you again soon :D  
**

**PLEASE R&R! THANKS! :D:D:D**


End file.
